Jack Douglass
John Patrick "Jack" Douglass (born June 30, 1988), also known by his YouTube username jacksfilms, is an American internet personality and comedian on YouTube, known for his parodies of infomercials, skits and the''Your Grammar Sucks'' series. His series JackAsk involves him taking questions from viewers and answering them humorously. Most recently, he began a series called Yesterday I Asked You (YIAY), which is based on a bit Douglass did in JackAsk. Outside of his channel, he has also starred on MyMusic as Intern 2, and later as Flowchart. He has also voiced the character Jimmy onSmosh's web series, 16-Bit High. Douglass' Jacksfilms channel has 2.3 million subscribers and over 740 million video views, as of July, 2016. Early life Douglass was born in Columbia, Maryland on June 30, 1988. He has two older sisters. Douglass first went to elementary school and middle school at St. Louis School in Clarksville, Maryland. He had come to find a childhood love with mathematics and English during attendance. Douglass stated in his Draw My Life video that his love for English was the inspiration for his creation of the''Your Grammar Sucks'' series. During high school, he started to develop a love for music. He then began to play the French horn as well as the piano. In May 2006, during his senior year of high school, he was given the task of making a video about all the books he had read during the year. He and his friends decided to film a series of short sketches that made fun of books such as Beowulf and All the King's Men. After making these sketches, he decided that he wanted to make films to some extent. By the next month, he began using YouTube and started to upload videos. Jack then graduated from Atholton High School. After that, he went to American University, where he majored in film and minored in music Jacksfilms Douglass launched his main YouTube channel, Jacksfilms, on June 26, 2006, and he regularly uploads new videos to the channel. As of June 3, 2015, he has over 403 million video views, over 1.83 million subscribers and over 520 video uploads. The first video he uploaded was a commercial for a device Jack invented, called the Handy Pen, which featured his family members. He later uploaded his most popular video,4 The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody), on January 22, 2009.2567 As of June 3, 2015, the video has earned over 21.9 million views.8 On July 1, 2012, Jacksfilms achieved 100 million video views, and almost a year later, on June 27, 2013, the channel reached 1 million subscribers.9 Many of Jack's films are parodies, often about Apple products1011 and infomercials,12 and his Your Grammar Sucks''series, which has been featured on Huffington Post,13 in which he makes fun of incorrect uses of grammar, spelling and punctuation in comments around the web, which are submitted by his fans.1415 The most popular episode of the series, #20, which includes cameos by Sean Klitzner and Toby Turner, has garnered over 2.85 million views. Douglass addresses his fans as "biches", a misspelling of "bitches", which first appeared on the first ''Your Grammar Sucks. His most successful videos are either parodies, music videos, or sketches; this brought about a new series of videos, abbreviated as 'PMS'. Jack is also known for his "Chad" videos, which revolve around a "Delta Sig Delta" frat boy named Chad "Broseph" Huntington. Videos featuring Chad usually feature the character giving a review of a movie, while having a buzzword or Chad giving workout advice. His channel also includes a mini-series called "Dubstep Solves Everything," a show currently consisting of 3 episodes that parodies dubstep music. On December 16, 2012, the Fine Brothers released a video titled "Teens React to Jacksfilms".16 Douglass saw a rapid rise in subscribers, gaining almost 100,000 in the following week. In 2014, Douglass began having a higher frequency of uploads. He originally intended to release the 100th episode of Your Grammar Sucks in late 2014, but it is now intended for a 2015 release. On January 8, 2014, Douglass launched a new series entitled JackAsk where he answers viewers' questions in a comedic way. In 2014, Douglass' YouTube channel jacksfilms was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #54.17 On May 6, 2015, Jack uploaded his 500th video on the "jacksfilms" channel, a "Yesterday I Asked You" episode. PMS In November 2011, Douglass announced that he would begin a new series under the name PMS (an acronym of Parody, Music video, Sketch). In it, Douglass would create a parody, a music video, and a sketch all in one video. The series began in March the following year. Eventually, Douglass announced that he would only be releasing one of the three types of video every Monday. Your Grammar Sucks Douglass's most popular series is named "Your Grammar Sucks". It began in June 2011 when one of Douglass's fans requested he make a video "making fun of YouTube comments." By popular demand, a second and third episode of "Your Grammar Sucks" were created, and it eventually became a series. Most episodes are simply Douglass reading online posts out loud, typically ones that use notably bad grammar and spelling. Douglass has released 99 official episodes as of February 11, 2015. He plans to release the 100th episode in 2015 as a full-length film. He stated in a live broadcast, "I need time to create it because I don't want it to be just a regular YGS. It needs to be special." JackAsk In early 2014, Douglass released a video titled "JackAsk" to parody Q&A videos. He then turned it into a weekly series in which he (and occasionally his girlfriend Erin) answers fan-submitted questions in a humorous or sarcastic way. Episodes of "JackAsk" are released every Wednesday. Douglass has released 53 as of July 1, 2015. Yesterday I Asked You In February 2015, Douglass started a daily series on his secondary channel jackisanerd titled "Yesterday I Asked You" (commonly abbreviated to "YIAY") in which he asks his viewers a question and reads the most humorous answers out loud. Its origins are in a September 2014 episode of his weekly series "JackAsk". He began to do it every episode until finally turning it into its own series. Within a week of starting the series, jackisanerd gained over 30,000 subscribers. Two weeks later, he began uploading the videos to his main channel. Jack's devotion to this series (as well as work on YGS 100) has caused the jacksfilms channel to be largely dominated by "YIAY" videos; other video series (Your Grammar Sucks, GamerGod88, PMS, etc.) have been uploaded less frequently. As of August 3, 2015, Jack has created and uploaded 150 episodes of "YIAY". Additional Channels Douglass also has three other channels, dubbed jackisanerd, featuredfridays and SHUTUPDENNIS. The jackisanerd channel is mainly used for video blogs. It has earned over 18.7 million video views and over 304,000 subscribers as of June 27, 2015. Across his four channels, he has over 740 videos. Featured Fridays was originally a series on Jack's main channel before having its own channel for a brief period. The channel has been inactive since March 11, 2011. The channel "SHUTUPDENNIS" has also been deemed inactive. Collaborations Douglass's relocation to Los Angeles from Maryland offered opportunities to collaborate with fellow YouTube users and expand his audience. The success of his collaborations with Toby Turner and Sean Klitzner led to the trio being nicknamed "The Sideburns Crew" by their fans. Douglass also filmed videos for Los Angeles-based YouTube partner Olga Karavaeva, more commonly referred to as Olga Kay. He has also collaborated with Shane Dawson, Vincent Cyr and Stefan Li among others. Douglass was also featured as a voice guest on Thomas Ridgewell's animation asdfmovie4. On September 26, 2011, Douglass uploaded "Take Off Your Clothes (Like Scarlett Johansson)".18 On July 23, 2012, he uploaded "The Ray William Johnson Song", which featured ten other YouTube stars including Olga Kay, Felix Kjellberg and Steve Kardynal. On September 23, 2012, he uploaded "Your Grammar Sucks #40", which featured YouTube stars including the Fine Brothers and Brock Baker. On February 28, 2013, Douglass appeared in an episode of the Fine Brothers' show YouTubers React called "YouTubers React to Rickroll". He has since appeared in five additional episodes. On April 19, 2013, Jack uploaded "Your Grammar Sucks #50", which featured many popular YouTubers, such as Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox of Smosh, Grace Helbig and Felix Kjellberg. Events In June 2011, Douglass visited E3 to help Toby Turner film footage for an E3 video. In 2012, Douglass attended E3, this time to promote GREE. Later that month, during VidCon 2012, Douglass performed a live edition of his Your Grammar Sucks series. Douglass, alongside Toby Turner and Sean Klitzner, performed a live version of their Sideburns Song at VidCon 2012 as well. Outside Jacksfilms Jack is also known for playing the role of Intern 2 (Flowchart halfway into season 219) on MyMusic,20 a show funded by YouTube's $100 million original channel initiative.21 MyMusic has over 492,000 subscribers and over 44.6 million video views as of December 30, 2014. In 2014, Douglass began voicing Jimmy, the protagonist in 16-Bit High, an animated series launched by Smosh Games.22